Fear The Living/Issue 41
This is Issue 41 of Fear The Living, titled Voices. This is the third issue of Arc #6. Issue 41 “Who the hell is that” The oldest one says. “It’s my friend, please sir we mean no harm, If we did she could have shot you by now don’t you think” I say. “Come on Fredi, we can trust these people, it’s just a kid and his girlfriend” Dan says. “He said there’s a third one, what if they are trying to get our attention away, then bam, they kill us all” Fredi says. “I’m pretty sure they won’t do anything to us, come on Fredi” Another man says. “Don’t any of you remember what happened to Alex. We trusted the man, then we woke up to him gutting Alex, gutting him, how don’t we know this kid won’t do the same” Fredi says. “I swear on my life sir, I won’t kill any of you, or betray any of you, just let me go please” I say. “No, and to make sure you won’t come back to kill us” Fredi grabs his bat “I have to” He says. “Fredi there can be another way” Dan says. “Then tell me Uggla, what if we let him go, and he comes back, with more people, with bandits, then what, we die because we let this man get away” Fredi says. “I guess there is no other way” Another man says. Fredi lifts his bat up over his head, and I don’t know what made me do this but I did. I tripped him over with my leg, I got up and pushed the other guys away from me. I grabbed Fredi’s bat and hold it up. “DON’T KILL HIM” Dan says. I drop the bat and look around “I won’t, now do you guys trust me, I could of just killed him, and I didn’t, please trust me” I say. No one talks for a couple of minutes, Fredi gets up and wipes his shirt clean, he looks me in the eyes and says “I trust you, and so do they, you could have killed me, and you didn’t, I guess I was wrong about you”. “Well I guess introductions are in order, I’m Dan Uggla, the man you nearly killed is Fredi Gonzalez, He’s Brandon Beachy, Evan Gattis, and Jason Heyward” Dan says. “KEN, ARE YOU OKAY” I hear David say, I look at the field and see him running toward the dugout. “Yeah I’m-“ but before I can finish the radio turns on. “If I were you guys I would go now” Allison says. “What are you talking about” I say. “Who are you talking to” Dan says. I hold up a hand for him to be quiet and Allison keeps talking “There’s a herd coming your way, you best get out of the stadium”. “But Allison, this place is safe” I say. “Look Honey, We both saw it, a herd of walkers migrating from the trains, to here, you saw they were following you, you have to get out” Allison says. The radio turns off, I walk outside the dugout, the guys looking at me like I’m crazy, I put my hands over my head, biters coming here, well maybe not. Allison died right in front of me, but how is she talking to me then, Do I, no I’m not crazy I’m not. Then I see Allison standing over the wall, looking at me. I look at her. Her face is regular, and not chewed up like I last saw it. I walk to her, I look into her eyes. Then she looks away, I see tears hitting the ground. “Allison, I’m so sorry, I never meant for this to happen, I know it’s all my fault forgive me please” I say. She just dissapears again, I feel the air where she was, nothing. I walk up the windows of the stadium. And there it is right in front of me, a herd. Issues Category:Fear The Living Category:Fear The Living Issues Category:Issues